


Rose Tyler and Her Idiot Doctor

by DoctorSuperMerlock51



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: #deadinside, But who the fuck needs sleep anyway?, F/M, Fluff, For my fellow people taking finals, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel your pain, My children deserve better, No angst nope, They're just so freaking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSuperMerlock51/pseuds/DoctorSuperMerlock51
Summary: In a world where the Ninth Doctor never regenerated into the Tenth, he and Rose Tyler got hitched and they're living a blissful life in which he is always late to everything and she tries not to stab him for it.





	Rose Tyler and Her Idiot Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> For my girlfriend who I finally got addicted to Doctor Who and hates me now and for anybody who's about to take finals or already has and needs a piece of happiness.

Rose looks at her watch, sighing deeply while absentmindedly eating her chips. She curses under her breath, wondering how her husband can be so late all the time when he's a freaking Time Lord. The Doctor had dropped her off at her mum's a day ago, citing some bureaucratic Shadow Proclamation violation he had to deal with. She'd honestly stopped listening as soon as he'd said Shadow Proclamation, not out of disinterest but knowing if she asked questions, he would only offer some strange, convoluted answer that would only further confuse her. It was nice to get to visit her mum, specially with how busy they'd been this year on their honeymoon, not that she was complaining, Barcelona was magical; every moment they spent together was magical. 

But The Doctor said he would meet her at this shop three hours ago and he hasn't responded to any of her texts. Knowing his penchant for getting into trouble in even the most peaceful of situations, Rose can't help but worry. She gnaws on her lip, wondering if she should just go back to her mum's and wait there. Rose decides to at least wait till she finishes her chips and then go. She swears her idiot husband is never going anywhere she can't keep a bloody eye on him. 

Suddenly, The Doctor comes barreling into the shop, his leather jacket flapping violently, sits down abruptly, gives Rose a quick peck on the lips, and then starts talking at 90 miles an hour. Rose quirks one eyebrow and unwillingly grins a little at his adorable mannerisms. He gradually slows down once he sees she isn't paying the slightest of attention.

"You didn't listen to a word I just said, did you? " the Doctor amusedly asks.

"Nope," Rose responds with a cheeky grin.

"I'm not even going to ask where you've been, but you mister are going to take me to a very fascinating, AND DEFINITELY NOT SAFE, planet to make up for your tardiness, understood?"

The Doctor smiles lovingly at his wife, rolling his eyes. She already knew he was going to make it up to her; sometimes he thinks his taste for drama and sarcasm had rubbed off on her but then he remembers that Rose Tyler had been a force to be reckoned with long before he even came along. The Doctor extends his palm in a silent question and Rose beams, crossing her fingers through his and dragging him into a run out of the shop. 

Laughing unreservedly, they burst through the doors of the TARDIS and head towards the controls.

“All of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will….where to?” The Doctor asks still grinning.

Rose smiles widely with a glint in her eyes before responding.

“Take me somewhere fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters obviously belong to me, though I wish they did CAUSE THEN THERE WOULD BE NO PAIN *sighs*. Also the line, y'all know the line, also belongs to the BBC. Hope anybody who read it enjoyed the fluffiness!


End file.
